Lives of Others
"Lives of Others" is the seventh chapter of Honeysuckle & Pain. It is the first chapter to be narrated by Luther Perez. Chapter Quote "Daring their ways above the fence, and further..." - Lorna Dee Cervantes Summary The chapter begins on Thursday, June 26, 2014 at 00:33:33 in Los Angeles, California. Luther and the IHOP waitress Quantelle enter a house. Quantelle asks Luther if this is his house but he does not respond. He brings her inside and they go up to the master bedroom on the second floor. A flashback begins. Some time after Luther returned from Hawaii, he was given a wad of money. It was from his crew selling a new shipment of pale blue balloons. Teyo's assistant Eswin delivered the money. Luther used ten thousand dollars to pay Adolfo back for the lost truck. Afterwards, he returned to Eswin. Eswin told Luther that he was now a salaried employee. He would be paid every two weeks through a new account. Luther was told only to withdraw money and never deposit money. The money was even good for doctors if Luther were ever to need one. He has not been to a doctor in some time. Last time he went to a doctor, he was shot. Doctors were convinced he was going to die. Eswin also mentioned that Teyo would like to have another meeting in the future. Luther was given another task. He was supposed to locate a man named Domingo Persianos, who is in debt with Teyo and several other people. Luther and his crew have been searching periodically for Domingo but so far they have been unsuccessful. Tweetie has left voice mails on Domingo's phone to warn him to pay back his debts. While taking a break from tracking Domingo, Luther instead tried to find Rosario. When he could not find her, he tried to find Nopales. He could not find her either, but while passing by IHOP, he noticed Quantelle smoking in the parking lot. He was surprised to learn that Quantelle remembered him from last time. Luther wanted to put fear into her, but she turned out to be tougher than he expected. The flashback ends. Luther and Quantelle are still in the house. Quantelle spots a picture of some people and asks who they are. Luther admits that this is not his house. He has never been here before. At first, Quantelle believes he is joking but she then realizes that he is not. Luther again hopes that this will scare her, but she is okay with what they are doing. After they have sex in the master bedroom, Luther uses the shower. Before leaving, they fix everything in the house that was moved. Luther decides to turn on the TV, and he mutes the sound. He wants to purposely leave things a little off for whoever lives here when they come back. Luther and Quantelle leave the house and return to IHOP. Quantelle wants to see Luther again. The chapter ends on Thursday, June 26, 2014 at 06:02:46. Category:Chapters